


Monster

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cannibalism, Drabble, F/M, Nightmares, Songfic, zombie nicholai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Look at himLook at meThat boy is badAnd honestlyHe's a wolf in disguiseBut I can't stop staring in those evil eyes
Relationships: Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev/Jill Valentine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get the chance to make a songfic based off one of Lady Gaga's song and it can be taken quite literally lmao

_Look at him  
Look at me  
That boy is bad  
And honestly  
He's a wolf in disguise  
But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes_

Nicholai’s eyes are so pale, she barely sees the green tint, only reflected on the glossy edge when the lighting angle is just right. She hates to admit how they captivate her, even more so than the brusque, cruel but true words that roll over his lips so easily as if he’s just citing some grocery list.

There’s something oddly hypnotising about the Russian bastard. Maybe it’s the confidence with which he carries himself through this turmoil, as if he’s taking a trip through a peaceful meadow.

Or maybe it’s indeed those eyes. Their pallor form a stark contrast with the dark pools that surround them. They’re like a void, unwillingly pulling her in. And the scary thing is, that she doesn’t know how deep she’ll fall if she gets absorbed.

 _Maybe_ it’s the hard lines that surround him, that make him up. From the sharp line that is his thin mouth to the curves around his nose that wrinkle every time he grunts or snarls like a wolf. A wolf, not in danger, but on a hunt. Maybe it’s that very fact that he reminds her of a wolf, that makes it so difficult to look away from him. Just like a silver wolf, rare and mesmerising but dangerous to look at. Because if you stare for too long in those haunting eyes, you might get yourself devoured before you even realise it.

_We French-kissed on a subway train_

_He tore my clothes right off_

_He ate my heart and then he ate my brain_

When the lights break and drown them into darkness and the train starts to shake dangerously, Jill’s the first to lose her balance and crash onto the cold floor. She curses for being caught off-guard. Out of all possible scenarios, _now_ she has to lose her flashlight. Great. They had only left the subway station a few minutes ago and all hell breaks lose. This shit just never ends, does it?

Only having her palpability to seek around for the others, she crouches over the floor. Ignoring the noises the train makes, it’s eerily quiet. It’s as if the Russians suddenly went up in smoke.

Suddenly she feels something on her leg. Fingers. They’re grabbing her. They clutch their way upward and only when they reach her waist, Jill can hear groaning. Mikhail? No, this bodily mass closing in on her can’t be him. It’s _him_. Struck with fear and probably some confusion, her numbness lets Nicholai pin her down. His hands grab her wrists, keeping them pressed above her head. Even in the dark, she knows there’s something off about him. Is this another stupid trick of him? To distract her?

The man above her moans but it doesn’t sound entirely human.

With disgust she senses hot saliva drip down her cheek. When she finally finds the strength to kick back, it only causes Nicholai to plunge forward and Jill shrieks but the sound gets stuck somewhere in her throat. She feels his teeth sink into her neck, taking away all the breath she had left. She’s glad he can’t see the blush that strikes her face red when his hands have let go of her wrists and claw at her chest instead, even grabbing it. In the meantime Nicholai’s mouth wanders lower, sharp teeth scraping her neck along the way. In a futile attempt she attempts to push the hungry bastard off of her. He’s too heavy and too strong. Persistent as ever. And without any hint of shame, his rough hands rip her shirt to shreds. A starved mouth gets a taste of what lies beneath. Jill tries to fight the tears that are welling up. This is the worst way to go, she thinks. Being devoured in a literal sense, by the man she hates the most. She feels her chest getting wet with her own damn blood. Somehow, she can’t feel the pain of Nicholai tearing her apart. Maybe it’s for the best. She closes her eyes even if it doesn’t make any difference now. He reaches for her heart. It’s beating faster than ever and at this pace, it might as well jump right out of her broken chest and right into his drooling mouth.

Of course, she thinks. Of course the bastard had to get to her weak and bleeding heart first.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the only way that makes sense for Nicholai to be a zombie, if it's in some nightmare sequence so there you have it :D  
> Also, I see it as an excuse to write about the sexy silver trash can again


End file.
